Awkward
by Just That Girl
Summary: First chapter, Bella enters the Cullen household with her "monthly gift". Just a little taste of my series of one-shots in Bella's expense. R&R! Rated K plus for now, but who knows with my crazy self?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yawn, nothing owned, nothing gained. This over already?**

**A/N: Don't ask me why I decided all of a sudden to make something like this; let's just say one thing: my favorite candy on a summer night does not mix with my boredom. I know that the Cullen's aren't affected by this, so I tried my best to stick with what **_**could **_**happen. It's my take on a wacky one-shot. Review! **

* * *

I walked into the Cullen's house with a sudden panic. Oh god. No, this can_not _be happening. Of course my period was going to suddenly arrive at the Cullen's, where else would it start? Whoever's in charge up there must really like to torture me. I had a sudden urge to run to the bathroom; part of me craved to, but that would just alert Edward into thinking there was something wrong. "_But, I really need to go" _My mind tortured me…and for that fact my bladder.

Would the girls have pads in the bathroom? No, no, that's silly. I mean, lucky for them, they probably haven't gone through this torment in many decades. I took a mental moment to add that thought to my "Pro" list of being a vampire. The Pro's were actually catching up to the Con's now.

I, still standing inelegantly in the hallway, peered over at the large living room. Everyone was in there at the moment, so _possibly_ I could slip the other way into the unnecessarily large bathroom. It was always kind of awkward when I told Edward that I needed a "human moment"…so maybe I could just find it on my own. I turned the other way when I heard many whispers. Was that just my paranoia? Or was I getting used to the quick little murmurs from vampires? I could make out the word "her" over and over again, used by every one of them. I also, most noticeably, heard Edward snarl over at Emmett and Rosalie; more so at Rosalie.

I could feel my cheeks grow a deep crimson and all eyes were on me. Could they possibly tell? Could they…smell it? This was officially going down number one on my "most awkward moment's" list, and trust me I've had many.

Another silent moment and a faint voice sped too quickly for me to understand. Yet, for some strange reason I knew, just knew, it was about me. To prove my assumption, Emmett boomed his laughter loud enough for all of Forks. They all were holding giggles inside except for the indifferent Carlisle and the sympathetic Esme. Suddenly I heard a voice loud enough for me to understand. It was Emmett's, of course.

Edward was glaring at him, his thoughts obviously a minute early. "What? It's her color!"

The others laughed and I suddenly grew very self conscious. Could they tell? I could feel my emotions mixing; Jasper laughing, but too overwhelmed with my sudden mix of despair and embarrassment.

Alice was giggling, but quick to my side, along with a human-paced Esme.

"Um, Bella, no worries we have some spare…_necessities_ upstairs" She sniggered into my ear. We walked out of eye-sight and that's when I asked the on-going question. "Could you guys…smell it?" I asked, feeling extremely ill at ease. She may be like my sister, but sister or not…still _very _uncomfortable.

She laughed louder this time, imitating the jingle of chimes. "No silly Bella, we could see it" She replied, pointing to the backside of my pants.

My face flushed, but I followed Alice and Esme to the "girl" section of the household; sort of wondering why they even had them. Just when I thought that they would be over it already, and when I was applying the most important accessory, I heard a loud smack. It sounded like two boulders collided. A loud eruption of laughter filled all of the rooms along with an accompanied strike in my defense.

Yeah, this was _definitely_ going down as number one on my list.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ha, thanks guys for the reviews, keep them coming! Here's another chapter; Bella is just so darn easy to embarrass! The outfits Alice and Bella are wearing in this chapter will be posted on my profile, check them out if you want.(:**

**Disclaimer: I asked Stephenie if I could own the series and she said no. **

* * *

I walked over to Alice; we were in the middle of the mall, the chatter of busy shoppers overpowering the tiny tinkling of Alice's whisper on her phone. Unfortunately, me not being one of them yet, I could not understand what she was giggling about. The many male shoppers, most with their girlfriends, stopped dead in their tracks when getting a good look at Alice. I always had to usher Alice away—causing them to stroll away dazed—so they wouldn't get in any trouble with their female shopping partners.

"I know, Esme." I heard briefly, her head bopping excitedly along with her phone. Her charcoal cropped hair was spiked; she wore a designer blouse with a vintage vest. And of course, it wouldn't be Alice without the expensive item—today it was body-clinging leather pants. She suddenly giggled maniacally, causing me to feel a little out of the loop. "Yes, I know! It will be awesome. She'll look _so _great!"

No! Barbie-Bella is out of business. Not today, not ever again. No siree.

I glared at her back, almost as if by doing so she would ignore all of the stores surrounding her and bring me to a movie like planned. Ha, like _that _would happen.

"Okay," She chimed. "Bye, Esme. She'll love that!" She clicked the off button back to the main screen and closed her phone. I stared straight at her, angry. "What?" She asked innocently. Ah, so she's playing _that _game.

"You know good and well what, little miss!" I accused, forgetting my rage when looking at her childlike beauty. Ugh, how can someone be so annoying yet so beautiful at the same time?

"Bella, just give it up. We _are. _Unless you want my new navy blue stilettos to break through that pretty little foot of yours!" Even her threatening glare looked precious. Unfair. I would be worried if it wasn't for Edward. If she did me any physical harm, good natured or not, he would be after her in a rush. I exhaled dramatically holding my wrists out to her.

"Fine. Do your worst, I'm braced. Somehow, I was prepared for this. I knew we weren't really going to see that movie…"

She smiled angelically, grabbing them both and leading me into the nearby shop. Apparently they were having a sale; half off five hundred dollar boots! _Fun._

* * *

After hours of torture and beauty treatment, I was her finished project. My hair was un-matted, somewhat more attractive than usual. My makeup was taken off and expert-ized and I was dressed in the most outrageous dress I'd ever seen. Why does she always pick the most miraculous outfits for herself and give me the ruffled mishaps?

Still I was confused of what she was laughing so heavily at earlier. What did she need to arrange with Esme? She couldn't have been calling just to plan her evil little scheme, right?

"Bella, you look absolutely marvelous!" She beamed at me and spun my body around. Ha, yeah, maybe through _her _eyes. "Now," She began again, pulling on my dress to fix all of the creases. "We have a surprise waiting downstairs. The others promised we would go on a group date!"

What? No. It's one thing being seen in front of people I don't know, but another in front of my love, who in and of himself is the most gorgeous seventeen year old boy in the universe. _And_ in front of my future—and fellow beautiful, family!

"No, Alice, you didn't…" I choked out, being pulled firmly and frantically by the little pixie. She trilled like chimes, causing two other young men's eyes to gilde easily over my plain features to the beauty standing beside me. "Yes, I did. It's going to be fabulous! We rarely get out anymore! Plus, the movie theatres are dark, you know."

I somehow wanted to convince her otherwise, but nothing ever came out. I just kept pace with her, giving in.

We were moving toward the escalator, Alice looking nervously around when a bright camera flash went off nearby. For just a second her skin sparkled like a distant star. I startled when she suddenly pulled out her phone; she nodded furiously and muttered a few words. She turned back to beam at me. "They're on the first floor, near the end of the escalator."

Great. Just fabulous.

She pushed me forward, my frilly blue dress whooshing forward toward the step. She reached out toward me a little too late, obviously viewing my mistake before it actually happened. My thin high heel boot got caught on the edge of the moving stair and I tumbled three moving steps down the escalator.

I heard sneering and laughter come from the first level of the mall, making me blush like nothing else. Well, except for maybe the one incident with a certain monthly visitor a few weeks ago, but that's another story.

There were several groups of people trying to control their laughter, but I would most likely never see them again in my life. I was okay with falling in front of them. The reason I turned as red as I did, was staring straight at me.

There was booming laughter mixed with little giggles and one calm laugh. It was my future family. Gosh darn my clumsiness! To make it even worse, Edward was there with a grin plastered straight on to his lips. When I blushed, it only made the taunting worse. Except for Edward, that is.

He was there in a flash, occupying the escalator step before me. He hugged me, hiding his chuckles unsuccessfully. I stood back up, none the graceful, and he put his arm around my shoulder. We rode the rest of the way down, ignoring the astonished looks of several on goers at Edward's teleportation act. It made me feel a little better that the attention was for the most part off me. At least with the strangers; I knew the jokes would continue on with the Cullen's.

Edward threw Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie a furious snarl and we walked silently to the theater.

Waiting in line was the worst part for the vampires. Them being obsessed with lightning fast things, made them a tad bit impatient. That is, except for Carlisle. That man can never be unbroken.

"So, Edward, doesn't Bella look simply stunning in her new dress?" Alice encouraged, eyeing her work with much satisfaction.

He smiled warmly, curling his fingers through mine. "Stunning would be much of an understatement." I blushed automatically, Alice beamed and Jasper embraced her in laughter. We moved up in line, Edward still ogling at my appearance. I have to say, I was more than flattered.

After a few minutes the silence was overbearing, so naturally Emmett spoke up. "I really love the weather today." The others stared at him curiously but answered to keep their minds off the slow pace we were moving.

"Yes, it's very nice." Esme chimed in. Some of the others murmured in agreement. Rosalie, curled with Emmett's muscular arms around her perfect figure, spoke up suspiciously. "You're not usually interested in the forecast."

He nodded, holding her close. "I just like the season." We looked over at him curiously, what was he getting at?

"You know—Fall!" The others chuckled quietly; I flushed. Yes, this topic was going to be brought up a lot today... maybe for the next week. Mentally checked number two on my list.


End file.
